NVP Retreats
NVP Retreats was a subsidiary of Newman Enterprises Profile NVP Retreats was a wellness spa company. The main NVP Retreats offices were located in Newman Towers, home of Newman Enterprises. NVP was absorbed by Newman Enterprises and operated as a wholly owned subsidiary. The Beginning Nikki Newman and Phyllis Summers Newman came up with an idea to create wellness spas under the Jabot Cosmetics umbrella and took it to Jack Abbott who promptly shot it down as not feasible considering Jabot's instability at that time. Phyllis and Jack had it out, and she quit her new job as Jabot's Executive of Internet Affairs. So Nikki and Phyllis presented the idea to Victor Newman instead and he agreed to fund the project, join the partnership and give them an office in Newman Towers. They called it NVP after Nikki, Victor and Phyllis. Jack Wanted and Got NVP Back Jack filed a lawsuit against them which was the final split in his on-again/off-again relationship with Phyllis. Sharon Abbott signed on as spokesperson for NVP. Not long afterward Victor became afflicted with Temporal Lobe Epilepsy and was duped by Jack into selling him NVP and making him CEO with a stipulation that Victor would have final say on all decisions. Controversial Clear Springs Project The controversial NVP spa project, also known as the Clear Springs Project, had everyone at Newman taking sides. Jack, Victor, Phyllis and Nicholas Newman's position was that this large development would revitalize a dying town, while Nikki, Brad Carlton and Victoria Newman were opposed becaus it would wipe out historic structures in the town. Nikki and Neil Winters ran for the vacant Newman board seat to boost the votes for their side and, thanks to Phyllis's blackmail of Brad over his affair with Sharon, Victor's yes-man Neil won so they appeared to have the upper hand on Clear Springs. But Brad got Phyllis arrested for extortion, she was found guilty, and did jail time for it. NVP Cliff Hanger Photo Shoot In April of 2007, Sharon told Drucilla Winters she was being blackmailed by Phyllis over her affair with Brad. When Sharon and Phyllis began fighting on the edge of a cliff during an NVP photo shoot, Dru intervened. When all of them lost hold of the cell phone they were fighting over, Sharon and Dru lost their balance and fell backward. Dru sailed off the cliff into the river below and Sharon was left hanging onto the edge for her life. Nikki's Solo Owner Victor returned as arrogant and controlling as ever still intent on somehow bringing Jack down. It wasn't until weeks later, after he'd agreed to sell NVP to Nikki, that he discovered Jack had sold Jabot to Katherine Chancellor. This meant Victor had lost his leverage over Jack. Livid with Jack, Kay and Ji Min Kim for outwitting him, Victor lit into Nikki for not warning him. He said he only sold her NVP so she would have to sell her Jabot stock, then he could go after Jack. It was not to please her! Nikki had it with his pompous behavior, moved out and filed divorce papers. She asked David Chow to work for her running NVP and he accepted knowing full well that Victor was going to be out for revenge. Victor's Solo Owner The company was run by Nikki and David until Nikki and Victor's divorce became final in January, 2008. After this, the divorce judge awarded Nikki control of her due profits of Victor's estate and Victor gained control of NVP. As Victor became the sole owner (due to Phyllis having to step down after her blackmail scandal) he made it a subsidiary of Newman Enterprises. Former Employee and Roles *David Chow, CEO *Jack Abbott, CEO and Partner *Nikki Newman, Founder, Owner and Partner *Phyllis Summers Newman, Partner and Founder *Sharon Abbott, Spokesperson *Victor Newman, Owner and CEO Category:Business